I'll always love you
by Martini
Summary: Skittery meets and falls in love with the girl of his dreams, Charlotte. Little does he know, something disastarous will occur, changing his life as well as Charlotte's forever.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies in any way. Or the song "The Colour of Blue" by SClub7.  So don't sue me. Fortunately I do own Charlotte Michaels. 

Charlotte Michaels sat down heavily in an old, worn chair that was nestled snuggly beside a roaring fire. An open book lay face up in her lap, but her eyes were not on it. 

They were gazing deeply into the hearth, as they watched the blazing flames flicker and dance.         

Her old and calloused played with a slightly tarnished silver ring that adorned her left hand. She remained in this position for minutes, or was it hours? 

Time seemed like an uncontrollable blur ever since that fateful day. 

Charlotte drew in a sharp, rattling breath that echoed throughout the lonely one room apartment. It was hard to believe that this very same room had once been filled with joy so many years ago. 

Charlotte knew she was getting old- she had the wrinkles to prove it. In her early years, she hadn't thought herself to be much of a looker, but she had been happy. 

Charlotte smiled to herself, fingering her white-gray hair. 

"I'll always remember that day when I caught the attention of a certain young newsie…"

                                                ********

"Charlotte?" asked an anxious voice. "Are you ready?"

Charlotte quickly put down her brush and ran over to the door. 

"You know me Medda. Am I ever ready?" she asked, pulling open the heavy, wooden door. 

The red-haired woman on the other side of the door gave a laugh.

"You'll be fine. You always are."

Charlotte hastily glanced back into the mirror. Staring back at her was a young woman who had an air of confidence that surrounded her. With raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes, she often caught the eyes of many.

"Ready?"

Charlotte averted her eyes from the mirror, and back to Medda. "Ready."

They walked briskly out of the room and into the wings of a stage.

"Remember what I told you earlier. It doesn't matter if you make a mistake, as long as you have fun."

Charlotte nodded her head. 

Medda smiled. "You'll be great. I know it." 

She then turned and walked out onto the stage. Cheers erupted like fire spreading through a field of dead grass. Medda smiled and shushed the screaming fans. 

"Once again, I'm please to introduce to you Charlotte Stevens. This is her only her second time performing here, so lets all give a big hand in welcoming her." 

Cheers erupted again.

Medda slipped through the curtains. "Strike 'em dead," she whispered, and gave Charlotte a small push from behind. 

The curtains parted for a second time, revealing Charlotte all alone in the middle of the stage. 

Silence overcame the hall as Charlotte stood there for a moment before her confidence kicked in. 

The music from the piano began, and Charlotte opened her mouth to sing.

                                       *************

"I have always wondered how it can be done, to pick the one

Whose gonna be my lover for life, my baby

Be there to hold me through the night."

Skittery was mesmerized. Never in his life had he ever seen someone so intoxicating, so beautiful, and so perfect. 

"Would you get a look at her?" Blink asked, interrupting the boy's thoughts. "And I told you she could sing!"

Skittery turned towards the blond haired boy and tried to shush him as well as all the other guys who had begun to talk loudly. 

"Guys! Could you please shut up! I'm trying to listen!"

The boys laughed. "Does someone have a crush?" taunted Jack.

Skittery could feel his face turn a shade of red. "Maybe I do. What's it to you?" he replied, his grumpiness kicking in. 

"No reason," Jack replied. 

The boys left Skittery alone- they all knew how he could get when he was in his mood. Skittery returned his attention to the girl. 

                                       *************

"I say, if you ever felt the way I do, then lucky you

So never go for less than a perfect thing

Seek and then hopefully you'll find

There's a rhythm and a rhyme, you've gotta find it, then you'll see

'Cause baby, we can go all night, just dancing

Doin' it till the break of dawn," the girl sang. 

"I've got to meet her," Skittery thought to himself. "But how? I'm not outgoing like Jack, or even know exactly what to say like Spot."

He sat in contemplation for a moment, listening to the rest of the song. 

He sighed. "I guess whatever happens, happens. It's all up to Lady Luck now."

                                       ***************

Charlotte walked back through the curtains to where Medda was waiting for her. 

"You were marvelous!" she exclaimed.

Charlotte blushed, her face simply glowing. 

"Can you work tomorrow?" 

"Sure! I'd be happy to."

"Great!" Medda replied. "Now go on home and take a nice relaxing bath. You deserve it."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank Medda. See you tomorrow!"

Charlotte hurried to her dressing room and shut the door, leaning her back against it. She sank down until she was sitting on the floor. 

"If only mama and papa could see me now," she whispered to herself. "They always knew I had it in me."

She blinked back tears that were beginning to form in her sea blue blue eyes. 

Abruptly, she stood up and began to collect her things from the room. 

Loud voices from the other side of the door floated into her room, indicating that the show was over. 

Charlotte quickly changed into her street clothes, hung her dress back up in the closet, and picked up her bag. Her eyes began a sweep of the room, making sure she had everything and that everything was in its place. It was, so Charlotte opened the door, slung her bag further up her shoulder, and steeped out of the room right into someone. 

Her bag fell, spewing its contents all over the dirty hallway. 

"I'm so sorry!" a deep, male voice said.

Charlotte looked up only to find herself lost in a pair of chocolate brown eyes.     

"No," she began. "It was all my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." 

She gave him a small smile and started to gather her fallen belongings. The boy with the chocolate brown eyes bent down, and began to help her. 

"Here," he said, holding out her hairbrush.

Charlotte reached over to get it, but by accident, their hands met. 

The boy glanced up into Charlotte's eyes. Charlotte tucked a piece of her dark raven hair behind her ear, her hands trembling. 

The boy's eyes were dark and looked like they held many secrets. 

Suddenly, Charlotte broke eye contact, and stood up.

"Thank you very much for helping me."

She turned to leave, but the boy caught her arm. 

"Would you like to go out for a bite to eat?" he said, searching her eyes for an answer. "Just to say how sorry I am."

"Sure, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked.

"If you tell me your name."

The boy smiled. "Skittery, but you can call me Skitts."

"Nice to meet you Skitts. I'm Charlotte," she said, holding out her hand. He shook it. 

Charlotte continued, "Well Skitts, what do you say we get this show on the road."

Skittery grinned and the two walked out of Irving Hall side by side.

                                       *********************

"I'm late!" cried Charlotte as she rushed around her apartment, her blue-green dress swishing around her ankles. "I was supposed to meet Skitts fifteen minutes ago!"

She began throwing clothes off a chair and onto the floor. Finally she discovered her purse. Charlotte turned off all the lights, locked the door, and tore over to Tibby's.

She pulled open the door, breathless from her run. She slumped down in the nearest chair, and began taking deep breaths, steadying her heartbeat. 

A throat cleared from behind her. Charlotte turned and saw Skitts. 

She jumped from her chair, rushed into his arms, and gave him a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary!" she said, after breaking away from the kiss.

"Happy Anniversary!" he said back to her. "I can't believe we've been together for a year!"

"It doesn't seem that long, does it?"

"No," he agreed. "It feels like we just met."

Music began floating softly through the air, mixing with the allure of the room. 

Charlotte glanced up into Skittery's eyes. "You didn't have to do this," she murmured. 

He took her small hand in his. "But I wanted to."

He led her over to a small table that was beautifully lavished and set for two. He pulled back the first chair.

"Madam, care to have a sat?" he inquired with an air of elegance.

"Why certainly monsieur," she replied.

She sat down and glanced around the room. She noticed that the music was coming from a few people in the corner of the room. 

"Is that…? No, it can't be!" she thought to herself. Charlotte craned her neck for a better look. "But it looks so much like…" she trailed off.

The lights dimmed and Skittery returned to the table. 

"Skitts," Charlotte began. "Is that who I think it is?" 

Skitts looked over to where she was pointing and nodded. "Yup. Blink, Race, Bookie, and Martini all agreed to help me out tonight."

Charlotte laughed. The image of the band: Race on harmonica, Martini on piano, Bookie on vocals, and Blink on guitar was too much for her.

"This is a night I'll never forget."

The two were then served diner by another person Charlotte found all too familiar. 

"Jack," she said, giving him a look. "Seriously tell me what Skitts did to get you to do this."

"Nothing! We all wanted to help make this night extra special." 

He started to laugh at something and then leaned in close to the too of them so no one else could hear. "Spot's even in the back, helping make the food." 

Skittery and Charlotte laughed once again. 

"There's a picture I will not likely be getting out of my head for a while!"

Jack quickly left the happy couple alone to enjoy their meals. 

After the two had finished a fantastic dinner, the band took a break. Skittery and Charlotte seized this chance to go for an evening stroll. 

They ran laughing all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge like two little school kids, eager to take in the sunset. 

Charlotte grabbed the railing and leaned over the edge, panting. Skittery joined her.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, wiping the sweat fro his brow. 

Charlotte quickly caught her breath and took a step back form the railing. 

Her eyes rested on the magnificent sunset that unfurled before them. Blues merged into purples; purples in turn, into pinks; until finally a golden red ball of fire lay teetering on the edge of the horizon. 

"It's beautiful" she whispered, mesmerized.

"It sure it," Skittery replied, taking Charlotte's hands in his. "But not as beautiful as the girl standing in front of me."

Charlotte blushed, her cheeks turning a crimson red. 

"Skitts…" she murmured, her eyes downtrodden. 

Skittery reached over and gently pulled her chin up so she could see eye to eye with him. "Charlotte," he began." There's something I've been meaning to say to you." 

Charlotte looked at him expectantly.

"The other day I tried picturing my life in a few years, hell, even five years. I kept on getting the same image. All I could see was you."

Charlotte could feel her face turning an even deeper shade of red. 

"You're my life, my world, my universe." He paused for a moment, as if uncertain of what he had just said, or about what he was about to do. 

He slowly lowered himself down on one knee. 

Charlotte gasped.

"Charlotte…would you do me the honour and become my wife?"

Charlotte dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times over!" she cried, and then kissed him passionately. 

After a few moments, Skittery broke the kiss and took out a plain white box from his coat pocket. He slowly opened it, and turned it to face Charlotte. 

Inside laid a gorgeous silver ring. 

"I know it's not much, and that it's not gold…" 

Charlotte cut him off. "It's the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. Thank you Skitts."

She pulled the ring out of the box and placed it gingerly on her ring finger. 

She admired it for a moment longer before throwing herself into Skittery's arms once again.

"I love you Skitts," Charlotte whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

                              ***********************

The door to Tibby's slammed open, startling Blink, Race, Jack and Spot who were all sitting down for a poker game.

Charlotte and Skittery came hurtling in and stumbled over to the group. 

"Don't you two look happy," commented Spot.

Race smacked him. "Why wouldn't they? It's their anniversary!"

"I knew that, ya bum!" he replied, agitated. "But it's something else. Am I right?"

Skittery nodded. "I can't tell you though. I promised Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled, giddily. "Hang on a second, and I'll tell you."

She called over to Bookie and Martini to join the group. 

"Now I can tell you."

She looked at Skittery, and then back at the large group. "We're getting married!" she squealed, jumping up and down. 

It took a second before the news sank in, and everyone was on their feet.

"Really?"

"When?"

"Did he just ask you?"

"Can I see the ring?"

Charlotte nodded her head yes to the last two questions. 

She pulled her hand out of Skittery's grasp and showed the group her ring. 

"It's gorgeous! We're so happy for you!" cried Bookie and Martini in unison, before giving Charlotte a joint hug.

After awhile, the hubbub died down and Skittery and Charlotte returned to the dance floor. 

As Skittery held her close, he pushed her silky locks away from her ear. 

"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked. 

She nodded. "It's my favorite." 

"Then you'll remember this part: 

There's a rhythm and a rhyme 

you gotta find it,

'Cause baby we can go all night dancing,

Doin' it till the break of dawn," he sang with a slightly husky voice.

Charlotte giggled. 

"Tonight I'm prepared to do just that."

"Seriously? You wanna dance till dawn with me?"

"It would be a pleasure."

The two pulled each other closer, and continued swaying to the gentle beat of the music. Both were lost in thought of what would come of their lives and how happy they'd be.

                    ***************************

A month later, they were married outside in Central Park. Luck was on their side, because it was a beautiful sunny day and the birds chirped from their nests high up in the old trees. 

All the newsies from Manhattan had showed up, as well as some from Brooklyn, Queens, Harlem, and all over. No one wanted to miss the happy day when Skittery and Charlotte would be pronounced husband and wife. 

The ceremony was touching, and some said that even the mighty Spot Conlon looked somber. 

Afterwards, a party not soon to be forgotten was held back at the lodging house. 

Kloppman had gone all out, and had decorated the roof with baskets of daisies, Charlotte's favorite flower. 

The newsies welcomed the sunset with open arms, but afterwards the party started to die down. Everyone returned home with memories that would not dull or fade from their minds for ages to come. 

                              ************************


	2. Chapter two

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before Charlotte knew it, she and Skittery had been married for almost a year. 

Charlotte lay in bed early one morning watching the rising sun filter through the window and brighten up all the corners of the room.

Slowly, her eyes drifted over to a sleeping Skittery, who was lying stomach down and had his arms hidden under his pillow. 

A stubborn piece of dark brown hair hung over his forehead.

Charlotte leaned over and lovingly pushed it aside, and her hands lightly touched his forehead.

To her surprise, his forehead was burning up.

"Skitts," she said, tugging his arm. "Wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. 

"What…? What is it?" he asked, slowly drawing out each word. 

"You've got a fever. You're burning up!"

He reached up and touched his forehead. "You're right. I do feel hot."

Charlotte pushed off her covers and climbed out of bed. "I'll be right back."

She returned minutes later with a damp washcloth and placed it gently on his burning forehead. 

"How's that?" she asked soothingly. 

"Better," he replied. 

"Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?"

Skittery gave her a look. "Charlotte, honey, I'm fine."

Charlotte sighed. "I know, you probably are. It's probably a cold or something. But I just want to make sure."

She walked briskly over to their closet and pulled out some clothes. She hastily put them on, and returned to the bed. 

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes at the most."

Charlotte leaned over and kissed him goodbye. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She quickly exited the apartment, jogged down the stairs and out into the busy street.

"Come on," she murmured to herself, attracting puzzled glances from other pedestrians. "There's gotta be a newsie out here somewhere."

Slowly but surely, a voice could b heard above the crowd.

"Extra! Extra! Three bodies found dead in river!"

A mass of people surrounded the tall boy and Charlotte had to fight her way through the crowd to get to him.

"Blink!" she cried happily, glad to see such a friendly face. 

He glanced up and realized who was standing in front of him. 

"Hey Charlotte! I haven't seen you in ages!" he said, reaching up and wiping the sweat from his forehead that was collecting under his sun kissed blonde hair. 

"I know, I know. Things have been kinda busy."

"Yah, things have been busy for me too with Martini and all."

Charlotte nodded her head, understanding his position. She knew how relationships could be time consuming. 

"I was really wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure!" he replied, eager to help out his friend's wife. "What can I do?"

"Well, Skittery's feeling under the weather and I need someone to fetch the doctor. Could you do that for me?"

"Yep, I can."

"Thanks so much Blink. Tell the doctor it's an emergency."

He nodded and ran off into the crowded, busy street. 

Charlotte turned on her heel and jogged back up to her and Skittery's apartment. She hurried back to Skittery's side. 

"That was fast," he exclaimed.

"Yah, I know. I found Blink and he's gonna get the doctor." 

He nodded with comprehension, then closed his big, brown eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow.

Charlotte plopped down into a white rocking hair next to him, and picked up her knitting in an attempt to get her mind off everything. It failed, as she kept dropping stitches, and the stitches she did do were sloppy. 

Discouraged, she gave a heavy sigh and put her knitting needles down. 

Her eyes roamed the room, trying to find something else to keep her busy, but she came up empty handed. 

Instead, she began humming that oh so familiar tune she and Skittery had danced to what it had seemed like ages ago. 

The door suddenly swung open and a disheveled looking Blink and the good doctor stepped into the cozy apartment.  

"Ma'am," the doctor said, acknowledging Charlotte. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how severe the problem is. Skittery… Jacob… my husband, has a fever," she said, gesturing towards the bed where Skittery lay. 

The doctor rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the bed. 

"Now let's see what we can do." 

He pushed and prodded Skittery for several minutes before he began asking questions. 

"How long have you been feeling ill, Joseph?"

Skittery was silent for a moment. "What exactly is your definition of ill?"

"The doctor carefully worded his response. "I believe the correct definition would be not healthy, sick. Not up to standards; something causing suffering…"

Skittery held up his hand. "Okay, okay. I get it. Honestly, I haven't been feeling like myself for a long time."

"Really?" the doctor asked questionably. 

Skittery nodded. 

"Have you been feeling any other symptoms? Like being weak, having a bad appetite, morning and night sweating, or weight loss?"

"Now that you mention it, I have lost some weigh. I just never thought much about it. My appetite has been less than usual, and I have been feeling weak."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte rushed over to the bed and sat down next to him. She carefully took his hands in hers and looked caringly into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" 

"I didn't want to worry you. I know how you get when someone's sick. And anyways, I thought it would blow over. I've always pulled through sickness, being a newsie and all and having no doctor at my beck and call."

"I know you had different ways of living back then, but you have to realize that we're living a completely different life now. With you working at the Sun and me at Medda's, we have enough money for the doctor's."

Skittery sighed. "I know Charlotte. I just didn't want to spend out hard earned money on something as frivolous as a doctor when I thought I'd get better."

As their conversation came to a lull, Blink chose that moment to interrupt their private discussion. 

He cleared his throat loudly, receiving the attention of both Charlotte and Skittery. 

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go. Martini's back at the lodging house waiting for me 'cause we're double dating with Race and Bookie tonight."

Charlotte nodded her head and gave Blink an encouraging smile. "That's fine. Have a good date."

He smiled at the thought. 

"I will. And I hope you're feeling better soon Skitts," he said, patting Skittery on the shoulder. 

"Thanks Blink. I'm sure I will."

Blink strode to the door, gave one last wave, and exited the apartment. 

The doctor rose from his chair and followed Blink's lead.

"Ma'am, could I have a word with you in the hall?"

Charlotte nodded, and the two quietly stepped into the dusty hall. 

"What is it doctor?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it's not good."

Charlotte drew in a quick breath. "What is it?"

"You're husband seems to have contracted tuberculosis. It's progressed quite rapidly, and there's nothing left that I can do."

Almost immediately Charlotte felt faint, and she grabbed the doorknob to steady herself. 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"There's no pills, or anything else you could give him?"

"I'm afraid not. No if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. I'll check back on him in a few days."

Charlotte, who was still in shock of the news, nodded her head sadly and turned back to the apartment.

"Oh, and ma'am?"   

Charlotte whipped around to the doctor's voice, hoping that maybe his diagnosis was wrong or that there still was hope for Skittery.

"Yes?" she answered timidly.

"He doen't have long. Make every moment count."

                              *********************

The news of Skittery's illness spread quickly throughout the newsies. Thoughtful homemade cards and exotic stolen flowers began filling Charlotte and Skittery's apartment as everyone wanted to express their condolences and sympathy to the shell shocked couple. 

Charlotte had always kept alive a glimmer of hope in her heart for Skittery's recovery, and one day what she thought to be the impossible, happened.

It was almost like a miracle. Skittery and Charlotte awoke early one morning just as they had used to before the diagnosis. 

This may have seemed to be fairly routine and quite realistic to the normal eye, but for these two, it was the start of something great.

From the moment Skittery opened his eyes, he felt a rejuvenated sense of life building inside of his frail body, and he almost felt like he could conquer the world with no problems. 

Who knew how many more days like these there would be, so the two acted upon it.

Just like old times, they walked slowly (a great feat for the frail and sickly Skittery) to the Brooklyn Bridge where they reminisced about the night Skittery proposed.

Later, they joined some twenty odd shocked newsies for lunch at Tibby's and the afterwards, retired to Central Park for a little bit of a rest. 

As they laid on the warm, green grass, they stared up into the vast blue sky, watching as each puffy, white cloud slowly drifted by.

Out of the blue, Skittery interrupted the peace.

"Charlotte," he began slowly. "I want you to know that I'm not afraid to die. I'm just afraid of what will come of you."

Charlotte whipped her head so that she was looking him square in the eyes.

"Baby, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"I sure hope so. You know that I'll always love you?"

"Sure I do. I'll always love you too."

He smiled. "Always remember that."

Charlotte smiled back. "I always will."

She leaned her head closer to his, and lightly brushed her lips across his, sealing the words she had echoed seconds before.   

After a few moments, the two drew apart, and Skittery found himself gazing into the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that he had fallen in love with an eternity ago.

He reached over and tenderly pushed a midnight black strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead lightly.

She sighed in contentment and placed her head against his chest. 

Skittery wrapped his once strong arms around her and held her tight.

The steady beat of his heart soon drew Charlotte into the land of slumber.

                                       *************

The rain began descending from the dark sky and awoke Charlotte with its gentle pit patting.

She opened her eyes slowly, and registered her surroundings before she drew a stiff hand across her eyes in an attempt to rub away the sleep.

Charlotte sat up and glanced down at her slightly damp husband.

His face appeared content as if he had no care in the world, and he obviously had no idea that the weather had changed.

Little rivets of water ran down his face and collected on the thirsty grass beside him.

"I'd almost hate to wake him," thought Charlotte. "He looks so peaceful and serene."

After a moment's hesitation, she leaned down and kissed him, knowing that she'd always get a reaction from that.

When after awhile he did not respond, Charlotte opened her eyes in a hurry, praying that the worst had not yet come.

"Skittery…honey?" she asked, shaking his shoulder.

Suddenly the rain began shooting don from the sky in sheets, and Charlotte could barely see two feet in front of her.

She continued shaking him vigorously and shouting his name, but didn't receive an answer.

Charlotte's tears began mixing with the rain as she sat in the now muddy grass with no idea of what to do next.

Her body, now racked with sobs, had no energy left to think, so she laid her head down on her dead lovers chest and cried her heart out as the rain cried with her.

                                       ****************

It was daybreak when the two were found. The rain had finally stopped sometime during the night and a new day had begun, just as it always had.

Bookie, Martini, Race and Blink had left the lodging house early that morning with plans of watching the miraculous sunrise from the Brooklyn Bridge. They had cut through Central Park and on their way they had found Charlotte and Skittery.

Charlotte was sitting up, and was very still as she stared off into the distance, oblivious to her surroundings. 

It took several moments before her cloudy, blue eyes noticed the worried group. She looked over and with trembling lips, whispered, "He's dead."

Immediately, Bookie and Martini hugged her, letting Charlotte expel hundreds of thousands fresh tears.

Race and Blink took off for the lodging house with hopes that Jack would know what to do.

And he did. Funeral arrangements were made quickly, and Charlotte was taken to the lodging house with hope that the newsies could pull through this troubled time in her life, while getting through it on their own.

The funeral was small- just as Skittery had wanted it. He would have been happy to know that all his close friends were in attendance and that he would be cherished forever. 

For Charlotte, life wasn't easy back at the lodging house. The closeness couples possessed and how they expressed it was now openly viewed as they realized that something like this could happen to them as well. 

All of this seemed to push Charlotte over the edge.

She retreated back to her apartment and took comfort in embracing the wonderful memories she possessed of her dear Skittery.

It was hard to believe that only days before, Charlotte had been anxiously awaiting frivolous activities such as a party at Medda's.

"If only I had known!" Charlotte often cried to herself.

"I would have done it differently if I'd had known he'd have died."

                              ******************

Day turned into night. Spring into summer, fall into winter. 

The years slowly drifted past.

Charlotte occasionally saw Skittery's old friends- but only by accident. A passing glance on the street, a quick hello in a store. 

It wasn't that Charlotte didn't like them- she did- it was that even after all these years, somehow the sight of them would ignite a flow of new tears.

In their hands, faces and eyes, she could still read the magnificent story of Skittery and Charlotte. A story that had yellowed with age and was slightly blurred around the edges, but was still there nonetheless. 

And it hurt Charlotte the most to see it.

                                       ************

Salty tears streamed down Charlotte's face, collecting on her old, yet still stubborn chin. 

She closed the open book in her lap and reached up an old, gnarled hand and gently wiped them away, pausing only to smile at a familiar face that stood in front of her,

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, hoping that she had not mixed up reality with fantasy.

Skittery walked sturdily over to where Charlotte sat, not having aged a day since she had last seen him. 

Reaching out a rough, ink stained hand; he gently cupped her face and brought his lips towards her, kissing her for the first time in years. 

After a few moments of experiencing the love they still possessed, Skittery drew back and whispered softly into her ear, "I hope that answers your question."

Charlotte smiled up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. 

Tears that were meant for happiness, not sadness, and they were tears that Charlotte thought she would never again shed. 

"How…" she began. "How is this possible? How can you be standing right in front of my very own eyes and still be real?"

"Shhh, my dear Charlotte. Do not question, only embrace the miracle of use together again."

After a moments pause he added, "Come away with me. Far away from this place and let's travel the world like we had always planned."

"But…how can I? I am old Skittery. I don't know if you've noticed, but I sure have. I'm not eighteen anymore."

Skittery laughed with a rich, throaty voice.

Charlotte closed her eyes in order to memorize it in case this was all a dream. 

"But you're wrong. You are eighteen."

Charlotte threw open her eyes and looked pointedly at him, waving her arms in front of her in order to help herself be made clear. 

"You and I both know that that's, that's that…"

Her voice dropped off, as she looked closer at her arms. The wrinkles and sags had left and they were looking as healthy as they had been ages ago.

Charlotte jumped from her seat with energy she had never thought she had and rushed to the mirror. 

Staring back at her was a face she hadn't seen for fifty some odd years. 

She turned and looked at Skittery with amazement.

"You know, you never ceased to surprise me."

"I know," he replied with a knowing grin.

Skittery held out his arm and Charlotte accepted it. The two strolled out of the old, dusty apartment without a backwards glance.

And finally again, Charlotte was happy.


End file.
